The existing folding chair includes tubular legs, a seat cushion board, and a washer. The washer is a universal component, and a lower edge of the washer is directly fixed on the tubular leg and then connected to the cushion board with a rivet passing through.
According to the structure of the existing folding chair, it is easy for the stoving varnish at the joint between the washer and the tubular legs and its adjacent areas to get rusty and peel off. In addition, the washer and the tubular legs are not firmly connected, resulting in low strength of the folding chair during impact testing.